A Thousand Years
by allywashere
Summary: It's Loren's birthday, and she gets the biggest birthday surprise ever! Sequel to Last Kiss. Based off the song by Christina Perri.


**Hey guys! I promised you a sequal to Last Kiss and there you have it!  
Hope you creepy people like it!**

"Make a wish, Loren!" Melissa told me.

I nodded. I already knew what my wish would be. The same it has been for the last seven years.

_I wish I could have Eddie back_. I blew out the twenty five candles that were on the cake.

Seven years. It's been seven years since Eddie has been sent to prison. I've tried moving on, trust me. It is hard, you know? I know Eddie is my soulmate, someone who I'm meant to be with for the rest of eternity. He was just ripped from my grasp. It wasn't fair.

And part of the reason why I haven't moved on is because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I fall in love again, that the person will be taken away from me forever, just like Eddie.

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Everyone clapped. "Present time!" Melissa cried.

"Presents aren't until after the cake, Mel." My mom told her.

"But this present is so huge, I can't wait for her to open it." Then she said "Max, come help me with it."

I sighed. There is no material thing that would be better than Eddie.

They went outside and shut the door. Almost immediately, there was a knock on the door.

Mom smiled "Loren, go open the door."

I got up from the dining room table and opened the door.

"Oh my god," I said. I covered my mouth with shock.

Those were the first words I said in seven years besides "Eddie".

Hapiness took over me. I removed my hands from my mouth and attacked the person with a huge kiss. He returned it back.

When I thought we were never going to kiss again, I thought the kiss at our secret spot was our last kiss.

Boy, was I wrong.

We broke the kiss and press our foreheads to each other.

"Hey babe," Eddie said to me.

"You got set free," I whispered.

"Yes. I'm all yours now."

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away, somehow._

A tear rolls down my cheek.

"You're upset?" He looked at me confused and he wiped my tear away.

I shook my head. "No, I'm happy. I'm happy for the first time in seven years."

Then I turned to Melissa and Max, whom somehow made there way back into the house.

"How?" I asked.

"Eddie was found innocent and Dylan Boyd guilty so Eddie got set free." Max said happily.

That's all I wanted to here. I crashed my lips to Eddie's again.

That night, we were in my room discussing things that has happened since he has been locked up in prison.

"I haven't spoken a word since you were locked away or written a song." I told him.

"Really?" Guilt was written all over his face.

"Don't feel guilty," I said softly. "It isn't your fault."

"If I hadn't even spoken to her, none of this would have happened." He said.

"It's her fault. Not yours. Hopefully not mine. It's all on she-who-shall-not-be-named. Besides, you're here now." I said, trying to lighten up the conversation.

_I have died every day waiting for you._

He looked at me with an amused look on his face. "So, she's Voldemort now?"

I scoffed "I wish, she has all his personality traits."

"Hey, she doesn't matter anymore. We have each other now." He said. "Oh, and one more birthday surprise."

"I don't need another birthday gift, I have you." I said.

Suddenly, Eddie got down on one knee and had a small box in his hand. He flipped it open. Inside, it had a beautiful diamond ring.

"Loren, you're the only reason that I walk the earth. Why I want to breath, why I kept fighting. You're the light of my life, and without you I would still be in a prison cell. I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again. I love you, Loren Tate. Will you give me the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

"Of course!" I cried.

My eyes welled up with tears as he slid the ring onto my finger. I was complete.

"I love you, Eddie Duran." I whispered.

"I love you too, Loren Tate." He whispered back.

"For a thousand years?"

"More,"

_I have loved you for a thousand years. I will love you for a thousand more._


End file.
